POR SI NO TE VUELVO A VER
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Ha ré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver


**POR SI NO TE VUELVO A VER**

**Por: MIMICAT**

**SONGFIC CANCIÓN: "POR SI NO TE VUELVO A VER" DE ALEJANDRO FILIO**

Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaban arrasados, podía sentir correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sus labios depositaron una pequeña caricia, podía sentir los dulces y cálidos labios de ella. Él, inclinado hasta su altura, la estrechaba por los hombros; ella con las manos en el pecho de él. Ambos inexpertos, ambos adolescentes; él sólo un par de años mayor que ella, ella sólo correspondió permitiéndole a él dejar ese beso en su boca. Su intercambio era inocente, con una ternura infinita, su abrazo no era estrecho, era más bien tímido, ausente de malicia. Los dos se entregaban a la caricia bañados en lágrimas, querían sofocar su angustia, sus jóvenes mentes estaban bajo la influencia del dolor. Para ella era una forma de sentir consuelo, de sentirse reconfortada para soportar, para él era sin duda un primer beso de amor.

¿Sería posible tener dos sentimientos tan contradictorios al mismo tiempo? Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que lo motivaba a tener ese ritmo desbocado.

Estaba devastado por la pérdida, extrañaba su compañía, su complicidad en tantas cosas, eran tan diferentes pero a la vez eran tan semejantes. Se comprendían, él sabía que podía contarle cualquier cosa, también sabía que podía confiar, porque nunca lo defraudaría ni lo dejaría solo. Habían cultivado una amistad que iba más allá de los lazos de sangre, pues a la familia no nos es posible elegirla, pero los amigos los elegimos sin lugar a dudas. La comunión de sus almas era estrecha había un cariño especial entre ellos. El saber que nunca más podría ver su sonrisa, que jamás volvería a gritar su nombre, que no lo miraría más con enojo fingido cuando las cosas se salían de control en sus "aventuras". La idea de saberlo muerto le helaba la sangre, e inundaba su pecho de una infinita tristeza. A pesar de la jovialidad y optimismo de su carácter, esto iba más allá de cualquier cosa que había enfrentado en el pasado.

Pero en ese momento estaba con ella, el cariño que había surgido en su corazón por esa chiquilla era una fuente de luz y calor que recién se había hecho manifiesta en su interior. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente en sus sueños de adolescente estaba ella como objeto del amor primero. Sería su risa espontánea, su disposición para la aventura, sería su sencillez o su belleza; serían esos ojos verdes que miraban con franqueza sin poses fingidas. Era la suma de todo lo que era ella lo que estaba conquistando su corazón.

Al separarse se vieron a los ojos, él se perdió por completo en la mirada esmeralda que lo veía con una mezcla de vergüenza, sorpresa, tristeza y comprensión. Miró por primera vez sus facciones muy de cerca, la nariz respingada, los rubios rizos y sus pecas. Ella miró los ojos negros que tenían una hermosa chispa de inteligencia detrás de sus gafas, cejas pobladas, nariz recta y fina, mentón firme, cabello negro, piel pálida por pasar horas metido en su laboratorio.

La tristeza por la muerte de Anthony estaba incrustada en sus corazones, por esa razón ella había vuelto al hogar de Pony para tratar de sanar.

Él había decidido ir a visitarla para despedirse, contrario a su costumbre esta vez fue solo, la tía abuela había decidido que era tiempo que se marcharan a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios en el alma mater de la familia Andrew: El Real Colegio San Pablo.

Para él no era una sorpresa esta noticia pues todos en la familia lo habían hecho, es más, le sorprendía más que la tía abuela no lo hubiera mandado años antes y esperar a que Archie tuviera edad para mandarlos juntos.

Se suponía que los tres irían ese año a Inglaterra, Anthony no estaba muy a gusto con la idea pues temía que sus rosas extrañaran la mano de su agricultor, además que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su adorada niña llorona. Pero el destino se encargó de este asunto de la manera más cruel.

Para Stear era más doloroso aún pues se iria sin su primo y mejor amigo además que la tía abuela no había escuchado el ruego de los hermanos suplicándole que enviara a Candy con ellos a Inglaterra, después de todo ella era también una Andrew.

**Se hizo gigante ese olor a manzana, que dejo tu piel**

**y como haciéndome burla el destino no te he vuelto a ver**

Esa mañana que fue a buscarla, ella estaba horneando tartas de manzana para los niños del hogar. Pero al verlo salió gustosa pues la cocina no se le daba mucho.

Caminaron hasta la colina y junto al Padre árbol él se despidió de ella.

-Candy nos marchamos mañana a Inglaterra –dijo él con profunda melancolía- Partiremos a Nueva York temprano.

-A Inglaterra? –Preguntó ella con voz quebrada- Está tan lejos, ¿porqué tienen que marcharse?

-Pues… debemos ir al Colegio. Todos los Andrew han asistido al mismo Colegio por generaciones. –le contestó mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos- Es… una tradición familiar, no hemos podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Pero… -dijo ella en tono suplicante- ¿A caso no pueden seguir estudiando con su tutor con hasta ahora? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No quiero que se vayan! ¡No quiero! –dijo Candy casi gritando y arrojándose a los brazos de Stear rompiendo en llanto.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el dolor de la simple idea de perder también a aquellos dos amigos que le hacían sentir que Anthony estaba con ella. A pesar de ser tan distintos, él y Archie tenían rasgos y modales que se lo recordaban. Ella sentía que en ellos había una parte viva de Anthony, saber que se marcharían y que tal vez pasarían años antes de volver a verlos, era como sufrir una ausencia semejante a la que Anthony dejó con su partida.

Él simplemente la estrechó suavemente y acarició su cabellera que en ese momento olía a manzanas, a canela, mantequilla fresca y azúcar morena. Un aroma literalmente delicioso inundó sus sentidos, cerró los ojos aspirando profundo llenando su corazón y su cerebro de este aroma grabándose en su memoria como tinta indeleble.

"Su Candy" olía a manzanas, en un recuerdo que ere sólo suyo… suyo y de nadie más, tal vez para otros ella olía a rosas o a hierba, pero para él… a pastel de manzana.

Él, al sentir la angustia de Candy, ya no pudo reprimir el llanto que poco a poco había llenado sus ojos antes de fluír libremente. Así con el rostro empapado y sin mediar palabra acercó su boca a la rubia y un beso casto le dejó.

**no tengo aliados librando esta guerra,**

**me quede con sed**

**vaya traición me jugo la impaciencia**

**por un sueño que alcance**

De camino al puerto de New York, miraba por la ventana, el verde del paisaje que le parecía que a sus ojos había robado su color. Tocó con la punta de los dedos su boca, buscando el calor de la caricia que en ella depositó. Miró a su hermano que viajaba con él, a punto estuvo de decir lo que había pasado entre él y la rubia pero prefirió callar. Esta batalla era suya, luchando contra sus sentimientos, luchado con las ganas de besarla otra vez. Pues una vez alcanzada la gloria no puedes renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

No… se había equivocado? Se había precipitado? No… simplemente no pudo resistirse, y para ella habría sido igual de mágico? Tal vez…

De una cosa estaba seguro, la besaría de nuevo, si lo haría de nuevo

**Sobre papel, declaro que te extraño cada amanecer**

**te hare saber, que lento corre el tiempo lejos de tu piel**

**hare que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver**

Mientras cruzaba el mar, sentado en cubierta recibiendo la brisa en su rostro en su diario anotó:

"Te bese adorada niña, ¡Te besé! Aún no puedo reponerme de mi osadía, pero no me arrepiento! No, no me arrepiento porque alcanzar el cielo con un roce de tus labios es una bendición para el mortal que con ángeles comparte su existencia. Tú eres mi ángel, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan linda, tan valiente, tan adorada.

Han pasado sólo unos días desde que te vi por última vez, desde que te abracé por primera vez. Extraño tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu gracia al bailar, el verte montar a caballo y compartir conmigo aventuras tan mías sin protestar.

No sé cuándo se lleve a cabo el milagro de verte otra vez, no sé cuando cruzaré el mar para buscarte y volverte a estrechar.

Pero hoy… te digo sin pudor que me gustas, que te quiero y me muero por volverte a besar."

**cada recuerdo que sale al encuentro de mi corazón**

**deja grabado tu nombre en mi cuerpo y en cada canción**

**no le pensaba decir ni al espejo lo que te extrañe**

**pero ya ves te confieso que muero por que vuelvas otra vez**

Estaba en su taller trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, una caja de música, mientras lo hacía un sinfín de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, buscaba la canción correcta para poner en la cajita. Música que le acompañara, parque en momentos de soledad o tristeza pudiera sentirse acompañada por él.

Cada remembranza hacía que sintiera el pecho henchido por los sentimientos que despertaba en él. Amaba su espíritu aventurero, que le visitara por las noches brincando entre los árboles, que le gustara el chocolate, que aprendiera clave morse para "platicar" con él a la distancia. Que celebrara sus ventosas para caminar sobre el techo.

Dejó a un lado su cajita, metiéndola en una caja donde guardaba todos los proyectos pendientes. Sacó una muñeca de cabello rubio a medio terminar, acarició la diminuta cabecita y la puso contra su pecho, esperando recibir el calor de aquel abrazo.

Ella se había marchado del colegio sin decir nada… la extrañaba con todo el corazón, una lágrima salió de sus vivaces ojos, recorriendo su mejilla. Cuanto la extrañaba, sólo él lo sabía, nadie más.

Anhelaba volver a casa con la esperanza de verla otra vez.

**sobre papel, declaro que te extraño cada amanecer**

**te hare saber, que lento corre el tiempo lejos de tu piel**

**hare que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver**

"Ahora que vamos de nuevo a casa no dejo de pensar en ti, ¿Dónde estás pequeña aventurera? ¿Pensarás alguna vez en mi? Ya sé la respuesta… pero a mí me gusta pensar que me añoras como yo a ti. ¿Sabes? Mi sueño recurrente es verte en la colina, abrazada a mi, al despertar podría jurar que he sentido tu calor. Tengo la sensación de que pronto te veré, no sé a ciencia cierta qué haré cuando lo haga, pero ten por seguro que en mi mente te estrecharé entre mis brazos y me perderé en tu mirada.

Te amo… lo sé, te amo y aunque nunca pueda decírtelo de frente de igual manera, te amo"

**sobre papel, declaro que te extraño cada amanecer**

**confesare, que un beso tuyo vale mas que mil de otra mujer**

**hare que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver**

"Siento que me parte el corazón dejarte en América, pero el deber me llama al frente, Cuando te dejé mi obsequio dejé una parte de mi en el, ábrela cuando me necesites, escucha mi canto de amor en la música que suena, búscame cuando te sientas sola, búscame cuando te sientas feliz, búscame cuando quieras Candy.

Para mí, la vida ha valido la pena, pues tuve la dicha de besar tu boca, ese recuerdo me acompaña y me alimenta, me da fuerzas para continuar. Tengo miedo… te lo confieso, miedo a no volverte a besar y no porque me enfrasco en esta guerra, sino porque te sé ajena.

No sé lo que me depare el destino, pero trataré de preservar mi vida para verte una vez más."

**hare que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver**

Las pertenencias de Stear habían sido enviadas a Lakewood, entre ellas un sinfín de cartas no enviadas por él, dirigidas a su prima, escritas en elegante caligrafía, cada una más extensa que la otra. Cada una impregnada de infinito amor.

Archie leyó cada una, y se reprochó por no saber el secreto que llenaba el corazón de su hermano, un amor tan grande como callado. Tan grande como su ingenio, tan grande como su espíritu aventurero. Levantó la vista de la última y sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos que lo veían con detenimiento.

-Porqué nunca me contaste nada? –reprochó Archie a su hermano que le observaba sentado en la cama de su habitación-

-No lo sé Archie -contestó Stear con una leve sonrisa-

-simplemente no lo sé…

Había vuelto del frente dispuesto a declarar su amor, había presevado su vida con la esperanza de volver a casa y que ella estuviera sana y salva.

**hare que sepas de algún modo que te quiero por si no te vuelvo a ver**

Caminó por el sendero que llevaba a la colina, con el semblante sereno, alto, maduro, gallardo y confiado.

A lo lejos miró el gran árbol y casi corriendo se acercó a él, un aroma familiar aromaba el aire en aquella tarde otra vez. Tarta de manzana sería el postre de los niños a la hora de cenar. Sentada en el césped junto al árbol estaba ella y al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la estrechó nuevamente, y hundió la cara en los rizos. Su corazón latía desbocado en el pecho evocando su último encuentro en ese mismo lugar siendo aún adolescentes. Cerró los ojos y se llenó nuevamente el alma con el amor que sentía por ella.

Se sentaron en el césped y un paquete de cartas que le habían acompañado todos esos años por fin a su destinataria entregó.


End file.
